The Science of Belief
by Seamistery
Summary: Selena Smith had always considered herself a firm believer in the principles of science, but what happens when a certain winter spirit finds his way into her life? Will he forever be an unexplainable force of nature to her, or can he convince her that sometimes all we need is a little belief in our lives? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I just wanted to start of by saying that this is my first fanfiction ever, so please be easy on me ****J****. My grammar may not be the best, but I will try my hardest for the sake of the reader. I have had this story in my head for a while now, so I finally decided that I should take a try at actually writing something down for a change! For my first update I will post 2 chapters so I can see whether this will be successful or not. If you like my story and want to continue reading please review! Anyway, onward with the story!**

Do you ever just stop and remember the days of your youth? On that note, do you happen to remember the magic and wonder that you would experience when you found a coin under your pillow, an egg in your backyard, sand in your morning eyes, and the presents under the tree? Do you remember the thrill and excitement of these discoveries as your juvenile mind would contemplate the magical possibilities of the world, and how one day you would somehow catch the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, or Santa in their acts of service to children? Well I sure as hell never did.

By now you are probably wondering, "what kind of childhood was that"? So, I would like to inform you that I never considered my early stages of life as "childhood" but rather PCFES. What is PCFES? PCFES stands for pre-conditioning for excellence stage. A mouthful right? (Yeah that's why I go with PCFES for short)

Anyway when I turned about 6 years, I, like just about every kid at that age, stated what I wanted to be when I grew up. The occupation that I planned for my future self happened to be a scientist. Okay you're probably thinking "scientist? Lots of kids want to be scientist, what makes you different"? The difference is I really took this dream to a whole other level, and hence, PCFES was created.

As a child I would spend my mornings watching the discovery channel instead of wasting my precious time with cartoons depicting unscholarly behavior. While the other kids would laugh and play in the snow during the wintertime, I would curl up by the warm fire and immerse myself in a scientific magazine.

I suppose I did take it a little too far at times. Like when I lost my parent's spare key in a storm trying to conduct Benjamin Franklin's electricity experiment, or when I broke the microwave by throwing it out of the second story window trying to see if it would hit the ground the same time as my sock.

Between a mixture of reading, watching informative programs, and conducting experiments (sometimes nearly killing myself in the process) PCFES dominated everything I did in my early life. However, when I turned about twelve years I realized that present science couldn't explain and solve everything.

As my mom lay in a hospital bed dying, she looked to me with sad eyes as I sat next to her with dark circles under mine. For the past couple weeks I had been endlessly reading medical books trying to find something that could possibly save her, something that the doctors may have missed.

In the middle of my reading, I was startled when I felt a weak hand gently take hold of my wrist just as I was about to quickly turn the page. I glanced up at her with confusion as I noticed the small smile gracing her pale face. Then my mother slowly opened her mouth and spoke so softly that I leaned in, trying to cling to whatever few words she could assemble in her state.

"Sometimes we can't fix everything by staring through a microscope Selena… sometimes we just need… to believe that things will turn out okay". Belief? Belief was something intangible, something that could never be fully explained by the principles of science. Therefore, I was not thoroughly convinced of its successfulness in these situations, despite the small hope I had that what my mom told me may have been true.

Not too long after that, she passed away and I lost whatever "belief" I tried to muster for her sake. Like any good scientist would do when their hypothesis was proved correct, I dismissed the power of "belief". Disregarding the silly ideals that couldn't save her, I was empowered to continue to enrich myself with knowledge in a hope that I could one day save people like her.

Now as I walk on a sidewalk through the small town of Burgess five years later, I remember this memory with skepticism, accompanied by a hint of sadness.

_Belief? Believing in something never helped anyone._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wait for it_

"And the highest grade on the chemistry midterm goes to.."

_Wait for it_

"Selena Smith!"

All the other adolescents in the room groaned in response as I happily walked up to Mrs. Harper, retrieving my test. However, as I returned to my seat I noticed something very striking about my score..

"Mrs. Harper this has to be a mistake!" I screeched. The older women returned her gaze to me, while I heard several students already begin to facepalm.

"On my test it said that I scored 98%, which means I missed one question, specifically question 12."

"Yes, but I can assure Ms. Smith we all make-"

"The question is true or false and asks whether it is true that according to the Le Chatelier's principle changing the concentration of a chemical will shift the equilibrium in a reaction"

"Well that is correct-"

"So it is correct?" _100 here I come_ "because I put true and you clearly marked that wrong"

Many students had switched from the facepalming to banging their heads on their desks as the situation progressed, a common occurrence.

"Oh my! I am quite sorry Ms. Smith! Class, please let us congratulate Selena on her perfect score on the midterm!"

Many students halfheartedly clapped as their foreheads began to turn bright red and swell, a follow-up common occurrence. Taking the moment to bask in my perfect score I was startled when the bell rang, signaling the start of winter break.

I quietly followed behind the stampede of students who raced to the door jumping around and yelling something about freedom. I sighed. Sometimes I feared for the future of humanity when I had to attend school with hooligans like that. Honestly, couldn't they realize that school existed for their benefit? Jeeze

As I walked through the halls of Burgess High I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. I noticed a boy in my class anxiously looking at me from behind the door of his locker. What was his name? Denny, no.. um Darcy..nope.. OH it was Derek! Anyway, his quick glances began to unnerve me so I walked up to Derek, stopping in front of his locker while immediately taking note that he was sweating profusely. Hyperhidrosis, he should definitely see a dermatologist.

"So is there any logical explanation for why you've been looking at me for the past couple of minutes? I do have places to go you know."

Derek looked up at me with his hazel eyes before quickly averting his gaze to the floor, finding it suddenly interesting. I raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Oh right, so you see.." He continued stealing a quick glance at my impatient grey eyes. "You..me..wanna maybe.. do you wanna maybe go to the Christmas-" Suddenly Derek stopped when he noticed I was gone.

I was already at the door by the time he probably finished his sentence. "Sheesh, can't people these days just say what they need to? I began to walk home, being careful to not slip on any ice. With winter break now in full swing, I had planned a wonderful afternoon of catching up on the latest TED Talks.

I wrapped by coat around me tightly as an unbelievably cold wind blew past me, upsetting my strawberry blonde waves. I mean seriously, ever since around last Easter Burgess has been much colder than I remember it being in all my seventeen years of living here.

Suddenly, as If things couldn't get any worse at the moment, I heard a kid shout my name.

"Selena! Watch out!"

Ah. Would you look at that? That snowball has a wonderful trajectory, isn't kinetic energy and gravity such wonderful components of science? Wait… why is that snowball coming this way? Damnit.

I was instantly met with a face full of snow as I flew backwards on the icy pavement and landed right on my ass. This day just loved ruining my perfect score.

"Selena are you okay?!" I heard that kid I sometimes babysit yell as he ran towards my crumpled form. "No" I deadpanned. "I promise it wasn't my fault! It was Jack who threw it!"

I sat up immediately looking around for this "Jack" character. "Oh really? Please direct me towards this kid so I can explain just how _good_ that snowball tasted."

"Oh, but Jack really isn't a kid..he's 300 years old actually, and I doubt you could see him." I looked at him and noticed that he looked slightly disappointed by the last part of his statement. Sheesh, Jamie's mom really should come clean about how imaginary friends aren't real. It can't possibly be good for the kid's mentality.

"Fine, fine, I'll let Jack get away with this one, but if he tries anything again I'll let him test the nuclear bomb I've been working on."

"Oh cool! Can I try?" Jamie said as he looked up at me with expectant eyes. "What? NO! Bombs are dangerous! Just.. never accept a bomb from anyone-" I stopped, thinking of something else to say. "-and stay in school!" With that I got up and walked away, leaving behind a stunned Jamie with his equally confused group of friends.

"I must say you handled that fantastically"

I stopped.

Who was that?

I slowly turned around and was met with the scariest thing I had every seen in my entire life. Some teen with snow-white hair, wearing a blue hoodie, no shoes and carrying a _stick_ was FLOATING IN THE AIR. Which equals NO GRAVITY. At that moment I knew what was going on.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled. The only logical explanation for there being a lack of gravity meant that earth was nearing a black hole! The gravity of earth was no match for a black hole so I quickly grabbed onto the nearest tree bracing myself. I shut my eyes and prayed that the tree would offer me a couple extra minutes to imagine myself winning the nobel peace prize before being sucked into a black hole.

"I'm sorry world! I'm sorry I couldn't reach my full potential before becoming an adult! At least my life ends this way! At least I'll go out with a bang being sucked into the sky! Oh if Newton could see this!" I continued my last words before I realized something. Nothing was happening. Nothing was happening? NOTHING WAS HAPPENING!

I immediately let go of the tree, immediately toppling over into the snow. On my ass for the _second _time this day, I opened my eyes hoping to find the world still intact. Unfortunately for me, I was instead greeted with the face of the weird boy from before, _hovering above me_.

"Well I've never gotten that reaction out of anyone before, especially new believers!" He said smiling at me as if he has won the lottery. Now let me just say this, I am usually calm, collected, and rational when I go about my daily life, but what I was seeing right now was so damn confusing and unexplainable that everything I was just flew out the window like my microwave from nine years ago.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed before getting up and trying to run away. "Hey! Wait! Come back I want to talk to you!" I heard him yell.

Trying to sprint through the thick snow turned out to be a bad idea because before long my foot got caught on something and I went rolling down a hill before face planting into a sea of white.

I pushed myself up in time to see him flying towards me with that giant _stick_. "Oh crap!" I yelled as I began to look around for escape. Just as he was about to reach me I pulled myself out of the snow before stumbling a few paces away.

"Look I won't hurt you! I just want to talk!" the boy said as he inched towards me.

_Come on come on, think Selena! You're an honors student, you're smart, like to think your pretty, so think!_ My inner voiced screamed. _Got it!_

"Okay you want to talk, then how about you put that dangerous looking stick up against that tree?"

The boy then looked at me, then at his stick, and me again with stunned and slightly offended blue eyes.

"First of all it's a staff, and secon-"

"PUT. THE. STICK. AGAINST. THE. TREE."

"Alright! Alright!" I carefully watched him as he went to place the stick down. When he backed away from it he put his hands up to demonstrate it was gone before turning back to me.

"Now if you could-"

He didn't have time to finish the question before I bolted for the stick and ran away. _Haha! Whatcha gonna do without your stick weapon pale boy!_ Okay okay, not the most well thought out plan, but I was covering more distance this time and before long I was back on the sidewalk.

I knew it wouldn't be long for the anomaly to catch up so I quickly looked for a faster means of escape. Seeing a blue car slowly making it's way around the corning, I ran up to it. When it stopped at the stop sign I frantically tapped on the window.

As the car rolled down its window I quickly explained, "Please help me! Some weird boy is chasing me and.. Derek?!" Derek sat in the drivers seat staring at me.

"Well are you gonna let me in or what!" Without a word he unlocked the doors and I hopped in, throwing the stick on the back seat.

When I turned back around to continue explaining to Derek what was happening I saw the strange boy fly around the corner.

"Step on it!" I screamed. "What!" he yelled back. Seeing the white haired boy getting closer I shook his arm yelling "Just go!"

As we spend through the town putting some distance between the strange boy and my heart rate finally began to settle. When Derek pulled into my driveway I finally released the breathe I had been holding for the duration of the drive.

"Well, um, thanks again for driving me home" I stated trying to muster a convincing smile while nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, well anytime I suppose?" As I moved to leave the passenger seat I was interrupted by something hard being shoved into my hand.

"Don't want to forget your.. uh.. stick, would we?" I glanced down at the stick in my palm before shrugging and continuing to make my way out of the car.

"Oh and Selena, we were talking earlier today and I was..uh wondering if-" Once again Derek was cut off as I made my way out of the car and up to my door. Sheesh, that boy really needs to just come out and say what's on his mind!

When I entered the confines of my house I threw the damned stick on my couch before quickly locking all the doors and windows. When I was finished I collapsed on the couch, wondering what my dad would think when he finally got home.

Feeling the texture of the strange weapon in my palm I began to wonder why science was failing me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack POV

I can't believe the nerve of that girl! All I wanted to do was talk!

My signature smirk was nowhere to be found as I frantically paced back and forth through North's workshop, trying desperately to maintain some form of control while I waited for him to appear.

I would usually indulge in creating a winter wonderland, but a certain human girl seemed to like my taste in staffs far too much. I mean really, I finally get a new believer, a teenage believer for crying out loud, and what does she do? She steals the one thing that makes me, well.. me!

I remember how I used to imagine the day I got a teenage believer soon after Jamie and his friends started believing in me. I thought "Well hey, if these kids can believe in me, maybe some older kids might one day?" It was a stretch, but the idea was enticing. Not to mention having a teenage believer would definitely add some points to the whole "newly initiated guardian" thing.

I remember leaning on my favorite branch smirking to myself when I tried to imagine Bunny's face when he realized that I would be the first guardian to have a teenaged believer. In his state of shock I would end up explaining how some things were just meant to be and how not everyone could not be as attractive, smart _and_ funny as me. All the while Bunny would probably be sobbing at my feet. Yup, that's definitely how the situation would have turned out.. okay maybe not, but overall I'm not satisfied with the results of my little _ex-_fantasy. If fantasies mean you lose your staff, then fantasies need to give it back.

As I continued to pace, every step just added to my growing sense of dread as I tried to make sense of when the Guardian of Fun began to be considered some kind of dangerous figure. I mean, I might as well have considered myself one the way that girl was screaming bloody murder. Or I could always be..

I quickly looked at my reflection in the nearest window. Nope! Still attractive!

In the background the yetis eyed me, shuffling about and grumbling to each other in their strange language before turning away and snickering. Prying myself away from my reflection, I turned to look at them while raising a frustrated eyebrow. I'm sure happy someone or _something_ thinks that this is funny!

In the midst of my misery, a lone elf made to scurry past me, cheekily carrying a plate of cookies. I would usually freeze the little thing to gain some momentary amusement, but wait, for that I would need a staff, which of course I happened to be lacking!

Before I was about to settle on just kicking over the elf, North burst through the doors, entering the room I was currently in.

"Jack! Vhat is vrong? Yetis told me that you vere here!" North bellowed.

"See for yourself" I blatantly stated before raising my hands to demonstrate what was missing.

"Vere is your staff Jack?"

In the background I heard a yeti groan as it handed a couple coins to another bystander.

I sighed looking at my bare, pale feet. So much for those guardian points.

"Well I met this girl today.."

This statement was met with another round of rustling as two yetis exchanged money.

"Would you quit it!" I yelled at the yetis in the background. One yeti, who had brought out an entire pouch of money, stopped mid-action as I turned my icy gaze to him. He in turn quickly put the pouch behind his back before whistling like nothing was going on. Turning back to face North, I returned to the matter at hand.

"Anyway, I met this girl today, but she wasn't just some kid, she seemed to be about my age, well my biological age that is." I looked to North who just stared intently at me with one hand holding his chin, before motioning for me to continue.

"Well soon I realized that she could see me! Can you imagine? Not only did I gain a new believer, but she's a teenager. I mean the chances of that are rare, right?"

"Yes, that is very incredible, and extremely rare, but how did you manage to lose staff in all this?" North replied.

"Right, so when she realizes that she can see me, she really freaks out and tries to run away (I'm not sure what a black hole is, so I'll just leave that part out). So I decided to follow her and.."

"Vait, so you chased her?" North stated raising his bushy eyebrows. At that moment I heard a few repressed "Booyas!" from the yeti audience, which had seemingly grown in number.

"Well more like followed, but ya.."

North took a moment to sigh deeply at this before motioning for me to continue.

"So just when I think I have her cornered, she tells me to put down my stic.. staff! I do this, but then she makes a grab for it and runs away, disappearing for good." I finished, swiping my hand through my white hair, trying to calm myself down.

North narrowed his eyes at me while stroking his beard, deep in thought.

"Vell then, you must return to Burgess and find this girl! If you do not retrieve staff soon, all the snow vill begin to melt!"

Wait, did North just say what I thought he just said? My snow will _melt_!? This is turning out to be far worse that what I had expected! I can't be Jack _Frost _if I don't make it snow, and if I don't make it snow..

"You mean my already few believers may stop believing?"

"Vell it is possible.." North began to explain while his usual wonder filled eyes were only occupied with pity.

"It's just that, I don't know where to start looking" I explained, desperation lacing every word.

"Vhat is her name?" North prodded.

At this statement I was rendered speechless, a rare feat for Jack Frost. A name? All I can remember is the girl screaming her lungs out the whole time. As my face contorted in concentration trying to remember something I missed, North took note of this.

"Jack, you did get her name vight?" North questioned.

"Well.." I muttered twisting my thumbs.

Other than recently facing Pitch and becoming a guardian, I had never experienced so much in all my 300 years. First I become a guardian and have to save the world from nightmares, now I have to find some strange teen that took away my means of creating snow. Couldn't the staff-stealing incident have occurred in another hundred years when I was bored?

North took a long moment to sigh before returning a determined gaze to me. Despite his disapproval of my constant trouble making, I knew that he wouldn't abandon me on this one.

"Do not vorry Jack, ve shall keep zee children believing. Therefore you must return to Burgess, perhaps Jamie may know her."

Oh that's right, I totally forgot about Jamie!

Realizing this discovery, I quickly turned and made to fly out of the nearest open window. However, North stopped me with his thickly accented voice.

"Just remember that vhen you see girl again, handle this more.. delicately."

"Please North, I can be _delicate_." And with that, I jumped out of the window and proceeded to fly to Burgess. Delicate? I could be as delicate as a snowflake if I wanted to!

* * *

Selena POV

It was early Saturday morning when I was awoken by a small ray of light that made its way through an opening in my curtains. The fact that the light even touched the interior of my room was highly surprisingly considering I securely closed every opening to the outside world yesterday (To keep out certain white haired anomalies). Remembering this I sighed, burying my face in my pillow. For a moment I wondered whether everything that happened was a dream or not, then again, maybe I was just going crazy.

Feeling the uncomfortable light coating my face, I flipped over onto my other side hoping to catch another couple hours of sleep. Unfortunately things were just not working out for me.

"Ouch!" I yelped. I instantly regretted this decision when something hard poked right into my ribs. Yup, definitely not a dream.

Clutching my side, I quickly sat up, groggily looking for the source of my current discomfort. I found the oversized candy cane laying in all its glory upon my bed, tucked in like a child would tuck in their teddy bear. "..the hell" I muttered before quickly grabbing it and chucking it across the room, hearing a satisfying bang when it hit the wall and fell to the floor.

How did it get in here again? Oh right.

(flashback)

"Why was science failing me now?" dominated my thoughts as I fingered the strange weapon.

Okay, just think Selena! I just have to figure this out like I would anything else, right? Okay… I just have to do go into that thing like Benedict Cumberbatch does in Sherlock, what did he call it again.. oh right! My mind palace. I guess I'll just give this mind palace thing a shot...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself. With my slow exhale my gray eyes fluttered open as I commenced my internal dialogue.

"So a strange boy with white hair meets me on a sidewalk. I would estimate his age to be anywhere from sixteen to eighteen and the white hair could be attributed to albinism, or personal expression."

Okay this is good, I just need keep listing the observations.

"So he wears a blue hoodie, brown pants, and happens to be able to fly… " At that moment I blanked out and stopped my mental reasoning.

Do you ever just stare into space when you don't want to think about something anymore? It's like suddenly you prefer to just let your mind fall into a big fat blank. Well that's what I did for a solid ten minutes, just looking at the coffee table in front of me. Some mind palace this was turning out to be.

I knew I was supposed to be thinking (it's what I'm good at) but I would later realize that anomalies were something very dangerous to my mental state, especially when it stopped working altogether. It seemed easy to just not think about anything at that moment, in a sense not thinking was my only salvation from my current dilemma, like when the starving do not hunger in their sleep. However, pretty soon everyone has to wake up.

Lucky for me, my wakeup call was in the form of an insistent buzzing noise. Sure enough, the owner of it decided to park right on my nose. "That's it!" I yelled as I slapped myself across the face. I still can't remember whether this course of action was solely for the purpose of killing the bug, but it sure as hell got my mind working again.

It hit me at that moment. There was something very wrong with me, and that something meant I had schizophrenia! Oh to think after all these years of PCES my mind would ultimately take a turn for the worse! Oh the horror!

My mind continued to scream bloody murder for another minute or so before I suddenly stopped, taking a deep breath.

What's wrong with me? Well nothings for sure, right? I know! I'll just do some research! No theory can be proven without first instigating a great deal of research.

Propelling myself from the couch, I sprinted up to my room dragging that goddamn stick behind me. When I opened the door I threw it onto my mess of bed sheets before quickly plucking a couple books off my bookshelf. Plopping back down on my bed, I crossed my legs and crouched over my book. As I began to read I scanned the pages like my life depended on it (which of course it did). This was going to be a long night.

(end of flashback)

"But not a long of enough rest" I quietly muttered before stifling an insistent yawn. Mid-yawn I looked around my room suddenly noticing the books scattered all over my floor. Great, not only is my mind conjuring things that aren't really there, but I'm losing my sense of order. I really am becoming a wreck.

After indulging in one final stretch, I got off my bed, careful not to step on anything. Going to my bathroom I turned on the sink letting the cool water leak through my fingers before hastily drenching my face and slapping it a couple times for good measure. Next I brushed my teeth and strawberry-blonde locks before proceeding to my closet to find something to wear. After about five minutes I was dressed as I made my way down the stairs in search of sustenance.

As my feet proceeded along the cold tiles of my kitchen, I noticed a sticky note on the fridge.

_Dear Selena,_

_Sorry I had to run to work early this morning and didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I did make you some breakfast though! Just make sure to check the fridge and heat it up. Enjoy your day and I'll see you later tonight._

_-Dad_

I sighed. There goes my chance to quickly deal with this situation and talk to him about seeking some professional help.

Dad began picking up more hours after my mom died and just never seemed to be around much anymore. Having time alone was nice, but sometimes I wished I didn't lose both my parents when my mom passed.

Swallowing down a pang of sadness, I walked to the fridge in search of _breakfast_. When I opened the door, I was greeted with a lone poptart on a plate.

He does know that poptarts are already cooked right? All you have to do is heat it up..

Just as I was about to close the fridge door and settle on making some toast, I heard an urgent rapping at the door. Ugh, now what?

"Selena! Are you in there? Get the door, it's Jamie!"

Jamie? What could that kid want this early?

Heading over to the door I wrapped my hand around the doorknob but immediately stopped. What if the strange boy is hiding in the bushes, waiting for his chance to attack me? Stop it Selena, that's your mentally ill brain telling you that. I made him up, so he won't be there, he _can't_ be there.

With a renewed sense of confidence I opened the door.

That sure was a mistake.

"Hey Ja- AHH!" I yelled as I ended flying backward when a strong gust of cold wind knocked me over.

"Where is it!"

Ugh my own mind made me launch myself backwards and onto the floor.

"You know for a figment of my imagination, I am highly surprised it turned out to be some weird boy. I mean why couldn't it be a unicorn that poops rainbows." I muttered while lying uncomfortably on the floor.

"Everyone knows that unicorns are fake! Now where is my staff?" The boy demanded.

Jamie, who had been standing outside, walked in and kneeled beside me.

"Please Selena! Jack needs his staff or he can't make snow. Look!" Jamie yelled.

Jamie grabbed my arm and pulled me up so I could look outside through the open doorway. Expecting to see the earth covered in a blanket of white I was instead greeted with nothing more than a snow lacking lawn. Huh that's weird.

"See! You have to tell us where you put Jack's staff or he can't make it snow anymore!"

"Jamie stop that!" I responded.

"Stop what?"

"Stop playing with my head by talking about figments of my imagination."

"Hey I'm real I'll have you know!" the white haired boy interjected who was seemingly forgotten. "And I'm not just a figment of your imagination, I'm Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost? The person that nips people's noises? Wow, who knew my mind would like to conjure folklore" I explained to the anomaly, or more likely _myself_.

"If I'm fake, then where did you get the staff?"

Well I got it from the boy, who isn't real, so I must have just picked it up.

"I found it" I stated confidently.

"No you took it, so just give it back" the boy exclaimed becoming increasingly impatient.

"Come on Jack! I bet it's in her room." Jamie stated before making his way to the stairwell. Noticing this I quickly got up and went to follow the boy and fake existence.

"Hey! You can't just go in my room. I've got.. uranium in there!"

The taller boy suddenly froze and paused in his ascent up the stairs.

"Jamie, what's uranium?"

Jamie turned towards the anomaly with a disturbed look in his brown eyes.

"It means that she urinated all over the place!" Jamie cried while the older boy turned to me with a horror stricken gaze.

"What! No I.." Wait Selena, this just might work "Yes I peed all over the place knowing that you would find me!"

Jamie turned to the white haired boy. "What do you say Jack? Do we turn back? Selena sure is a crafty one."

"For the sake of the world, and the snow that must fill it, I'm going in." he responded.

Are you kidding me!? My imagination is taking on theatrical characteristics!

Jamie didn't utter a word as he saluted before pulling his shirt over his nose and following the taller figure up the final few steps and into my room.

By the time I entered, the two boys were already turning it upside down looking for the damned stick.

"You know Jack, female urine doesn't smell so bad, it kinda smells like flowers." Jamie announced while digging through one of my drawers, failing to notice the air freshener plugged into the wall right next to him.

"You know what, you're right Jamie!" the strange conjuring of my mind replied before emptying my pencil case's contents onto the floor and looking inside of it.

Oh come on, like I would really hide the stick in there. Where is that stick anyway? Daring not to move due to the increased debris on my floor, I just stood with my arms crossed glancing around.

Just as I was about to turn around and leave the room wondering if there was any stick to begin with I noticed something out of the corning of my eye. Bingo.

Oh they were going to just love this.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry folks but DreamWorks owns ROTG!_

"Well would you look at what I found" I stated while holding up the one and only _staff_. Before I even had a chance to mutter my next sentence, Jack (if I'm going to have to constantly deal with this figment of my imagination, it might as well have a name) quickly moved from his position on the other side of my room to fly right in front of me, accompanied by a large gust of biting wind. When the wind made contact I braced myself this time, trying not to fall over _again_. Falling prey to this cursed wind was really taking its toll on my backside. Thankfully, I remained upright as I quickly cleared my line of sight, swatting at my loose hair as it danced around my face.

With a look of pure victory (and possibly a hint of relief) gracing his features, Jack made his move to, unsurprisingly, grab his highly sought after piece of wood. Moving inhumanly fast in his pursuit of his prey, I barely saw him before I was somehow able to pull the stick out of his reach just as his pale fingers grazed it.

Momentarily stunned at my effort to keep the stick away from him, Jack seemed to stop his attack for the moment. Taking advantage of the free moment, I stared in disbelief at the stick somehow still in my grasp before returning a rather smug look.

"Come on snowflake, why are you so intent on keeping that old thing" Jack drawled while flashing me a smirk.

Change of tactics much?

But snowflake? Really? If he is really trying to win me over just so I'll hand the damn stick over snowflake is not going to cut it. Well maybe "All Knowing One" would.. but that's not the point. Besides, why would I tell him about the secret plan that I so meticulously came up with in the spur of the moment?

Taking note of my clearly annoyed expression and lack of response, he shook his head before continuing on anyway. "Don't tell me it's some new teenage trend carry around old sticks that you steal from innocent winter spirits?"

"I wouldn't exactly call you innocent the way you were chasing me" I replied.

"Listen, all I wanted to do was talk, I don't exactly have many teenaged believers."

"Believers? Why would you have any believers to begin with? It's not like you're real or anything."

For a split second I saw something flash within his bright blue eyes. It resembled hurt, but I was unsure as it disappeared as fast as it materialized, leaving me to wonder. Huh, I must have poured salt on my imagination's old wound. Of course the old wound was far beyond my understanding. Just as I became more curious, his cocky persona returned accompanied by a renewed look of determination.

This clearly wasn't a good sign.

"How about this, I'll prove that I'm real and you're not crazy if just hand over the staff" He said with a playful smile. Something about the mischievous light in his eyes told me his offer did not only stand to get the stick back.

Should I really give in to my own mind's creation? Making deals with my own mind went far beyond the classic angel and devil sitting on one's shoulders thing. I knew this boy clearly didn't represent my conscience; he carried the countenance of a troublemaker, evident in his blue orbs that housed a very playful glint. But if he wasn't my conscience, then what was the purpose of his existence? If I really give in now, there may be no returning to my prior sanity.

Or maybe I can save it…

Grey clashed with blue as I looked at him, trying to muster every ounce of my own determination. Jack on the other hand, looked at me expectantly while waiting for my answer. "Okay, but after you create your little show you have to promise to leave me alone and never return."

I suppose my ultimate aim was to indulge in my mind's creation in an effort to banish it. Perhaps by truly confronting my inner mind's workings and accepting it for whatever reason it chose to materialize I may be able to find some form of closure. With that closure this anomaly may just leave me alone for good. I may not know why my subconscious created this boy, but I suppose it's worth a shot to find out if it can put my currently hectic mind at ease.

Jack tilted his head to the side before flashing me one of his favorite smiles. "Fine, have it your way snowflake" he replied while stretching out his pale hand towards me "I'll take back the staff now."

Looking back down at the object that caused so much grief, I sighed before handing it to Jack, possibly ensuring a life of schizophrenia. When his palm took hold of it, it began to emit a bright blue light as, what looked like frost, began to snake its way around the wood. Well this clearly wasn't scientifically poss..

No, no. Just take it as it is and it'll make sense in the long run.

Hopefully.

"Jack! Look! It's snowing again!" Jamie exclaimed from the other side of the room. At Jamie's words, Jack flew over to the window to join him. Kneeling next to Jamie, Jacks face immediately lit up as he watched the tiny snowflakes float past my window like gentle jellyfish in the sea.

"Well, would you look at that! Looks like fun is back in business!" Jack cheered.

Rolling my eyes I stepped towards the window clearing my throat, causing the boys to turn around. I directed my attention towards the taller of two. "Don't tell me you've forgotten our bargain already?"

"Relax snowflake, you'll be a hundred percent _un_-crazy soon enough" he explained while trying to pry open my window.

That's it, I've had enough of this _snowflake_ business.

"You know I have a name right?" I replied irritably.

While continuing to open my window with no avail he turned back to me. "Really? I didn't know staff thieves had them. Jack said before returning to his hopeless task. "Holy Man in the Moon, did you glue this window shut or something?"

In response to his question I hesitantly looked at the bottle of super glue that sat on my desk only a few feet away from Jack. I was trying to keep him out, but I guess I should have just glued the front door instead. Can you blame me though for not doing it! What creepy people you meet come knocking on your front door when they come to attack you. Actually, just don't answer that question.

"Come on Jack! She'll never believe you if you're not nice!" Jamie interjected in the midst of Jack's task.

Jack stopped his work. "Fine, I guess you're right kiddo." He said with a sigh while one hand rested on the back of his head. Jack then turned toward me before offering his hand. "The name is Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, Winter Spirit, and clearly not an _Old_ Man Winter. What's yours?"

Well here goes my first attempt at acknowledging this thing.

"I'm Selena, Selena Smith." I stated simply while reaching to grasp his hand. As soon as my hand made contact I was shocked by just how cold his palm was. I guess you could literally describe it as _freezing_. Thankfully, Jack did not notice my discomfort as he held my hand. Swallowing the gasp that wished to escape, I shook the hand before quickly retracting it.

"Now that introductions are done_, _how does a enjoying a lovely snow day sound as a perfect start to our day?"

"Terri-"

"Awesome!" Jamie cut me off.

Fine, I guess I'll indulge in what Jamie wants if it means that I can work towards getting my sanity back. But then again, I _really_ don't like the cold.

"Great, now if I could just open this window we can leave" Jack said as he gave another good pull. Just who exactly uses windows to get in and out of buildings? Holding back this statement, I tried to actually progress the current situation.

"Or we could just use the front door?" I offered.

* * *

"Come on Selena, when we said enjoy the snow day we actually meant _enjoy_!" Jamie pouted while forming a snowball. Him and Jack had hoped to kick off the day with a snowball fight, only I had others plans.

"I can assure you that I am truly enjoying this snow day in the comfort of this lawn chair," I snapped back.

What was wrong with being curled up in about four blankets, a winter coat, two smaller jackets underneath, and a long sleeved top all the while sitting on a lawn chair outside? Jack and Jamie said to enjoy the snow day, so that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm enjoying it by sitting outside and admiring it while being somewhat comfortable in this setting. Yup, I am _enjoying _it.

Jamie looked clearly skeptical as he trudged through the snow toward me. "But you're not even doing anything! You're just sitting there wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets!"

"Chrysalis Jamie, chrysalis. I would prefer to come out of this as a butterfly, not a moth thank you very much."

"Ugh, whatever!"

Thankfully he decided to make his way back to the pile of snowballs he was trying to construct for his threesome, now twosome fight. Speaking of twosome, where did that white haired demon fly off to? Oh well, I guess I should take advantage of the moment and make myself more comfortable.

And with that, I snuggled into my chrysalis.

What were those cool Japanese tables with the warm blankets called again? I could do for one of those right now. Better yet, hot chocolate would be nice-

"Ah!" I screamed as my face was now covered in something _very _cold. Unsurprisingly, I saw a certain self-proclaimed winter spirit snickering to himself as he floated in the air next to me.

Scratch that, this demon had not been exorcised.

I got up from my chair, my chrysalis still clinging to me in my rage. "Really? Was that necessary?!" I shouted at Jack.

"No, but this is."

"Wha-"

Before I had time to react, a bombardment of snowballs were pelted at my back, knocking me over in my surprise.

"I thought we might need some backup!" Jack yelled at a now laughing Jamie.

Let me tell you, falling over in the snow when your arms are basically bound is _not_ fun. By the time I hit the snow I rolled over a few times before I was finally able to sit up and see what hit me. To my dismay, I was met with the sight of grinning children reloading on snowballs. Each one of their evil little faces was proof enough for what was in store for me. Not good.

"Hey guys maybe we can work something-"

I never got to finish that sentence.

"Get her!" the kids cried simultaneously as they started to attack me. Again.

That's it, I'm getting out of here. Shakily trying to rise to my feet without my much-needed arms, I began to run away as fast as my legs could carry me. However, I was clumsily hindered as most of the snowballs still found their target.

"Hey!" another snowball connected with my back, "Stop it!"

All the while I saw a human shadow float next to me as I ungracefully ran across the street. "Come on you have to fight back!" I heard a masculine shout from above.

Narrowly dodging another snowball I dove behind a tree and hastily leaned against it trying to catch my breath. Hearing snickering I looked up at Jack as I continued to painfully breathe in the frigid air, each exhale clearly visible. Despite my burning lungs I managed to grind out "You know you could help!"

"Help you say?"

"Yes, help!"

"But I thought I was just a figment of your imagination? What could something that doesn't exist possibly do? Besides you took my staff."

Is this guy for real! Well not really, but this Jack guy is really starting to push my buttons.

"Okay fine! I'm sorry I took your sti-staff!" I shouted as I narrowly avoided a well-aimed snowball that grazed the tree bark by my left ear.

Flying closer to me Jack flipped on his back and leaned back on his arms as if he were lounging on an invisible couch. "Well I'm finally glad you respect my stuff! I suppose I can help this one time since it _is_ for the sake of fun." He closed his eyes, smiling to himself, "and I suppose that if you're ever gonna truly believe, fun will likely be the key to it all."

Fun. That sure sounds like one hell of a key to something likely to be permanently locked. Now that I think about it though, when was the last time I truly had fun? I guess sitting home alone watching TV and reading all day was not what most people considered "fun". No, I suppose it would've had to have been back when my mom was alive and dad didn't let work dominate his life. I cant really pinpoint the exact moments that I experienced "fun", but I do remember a sliver of it that came from spending time with my once united family. Finding myself missing the warmth and happiness I once felt I don't even know what the word means to me anymore.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I saw a very smug looking Jack point his stick at me. Great he's just going to settle on killing me now, I knew I shouldn't have given the damn stick back! I naturally squeezed my eyes shut in defense as a very precise stream of air collided with my body. This time instead of having to brace my self against a usually overpowering gust, I scarcely moved as I felt it pass over me before completely disappearing. Hesitantly I opened my eyes.

"What exactly was-"

Scarcely a second after I experienced the strange wind, my blankets fell from my body as if an invisible knife sliced them. Surprisingly, my large winter coat was still intact despite being underneath all of my blankets.

"I thought you might need your arms" Jack shouted down at me. "Also take these, you might need them." Suddenly Jack conjured a couple of snowballs before gently tossing them to into my gloved palms.

Ignoring the awe that bubbled up within me at the sight of him pulling matter from thin air, I glared angrily at him.

"What the hell! You just tore up all of my favorite blankets! Now what am I gonna snuggle in!" I shouted at the white-haired menace.

Jack smirked. "You always have me!"

"Ya like I'd snuggle with popsicle boy. I'd rather snuggle with a cactus."

"Please, who wouldn't want to curl of with all of this!" Jack confidently stated as he gestured to himself. "Though I _would _love to banter with you all day, I'm pretty sure we have a snowball fight to win."

Winning. I sure liked the sound of that.

Slightly invigorated I looked up at Jack as his slim fingers created more snowballs. "Fine, but you owe me a new blanket!"

_Finally done with this chapter! Sorry I didn't update for a while, this summer has turned out to be pretty busy. With that in mind I'm debating whether I should continue with this story, but of course your reviews would likely save it! So please review or constructively criticize all you want! (Or both, whatever works for you!)_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I guess I'm not too good at snowball fights, but hey, can you blame me? Its not like I indulged in them during my youth, PCFES remember? Snowball fights were a definite no no for those wanting to achieve excellence in their future. If one wanted to be a well-groomed citizen anticipating a successful future, a level of sophistication is required during the tender ages of one's life in order to instill a productive mentality. At least that's what I told myself. Thinking back to PCFES now I'm really starting to doubt whether it was worth losing my childhood. Despite my hard work it seems like I'm becoming some stressed out schizophrenic teenager. It's like-

Smack.

It's really like-

Smack Smack.

"Will you guys cut it out! I'm trying to reflect on my life in my vanquished state!" I screeched at the kids who continued to pelt snowballs at my back as I lay face down in the snow. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit someone when they're down!"

"But we're not satisfied" someone I learned was called Cupcake explained. "It was hardly a fight the way you gave up so fast."

Hardly a fight! Though it may have been a poorly offensive fight on my side, I'm sure they got the action they were seeking. Also let's not forget that I gave it my all.. defending myself. But that's what kids like, right? Experiencing the thrill of a having a perfectly good moving target to chuck things at.

"She has a point Selena" I heard a deep masculine voice agree.

Oh hell no! Jack did not just say that after he.. after he!

I quickly pushed myself up and rolled onto my back before sitting up and crossing my legs. Finding the object of my aggression, I saw the Winter Spirit pointing his stick towards the snow-covered turf, creating a seemingly endless supply of snowballs for the kids. What do I look like? Some carnival game that kids are lining up to try their hand at!?

"You have no right to be talking after you betrayed me! Besides eight against one is hardly fair. If you think it's "Fun" to trick people into trusting you before turning around and pelting a snowball at them, you are sorely mistaken!" After Jack and me decided that we would work together to beat the kids, he immediately turned around and yelled "Pysch!" before throwing another snowball right in my face. After that it was just plain embarrassing as I tried to attack, defend, crawl, and cry my way out of the fight.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me before ceasing his work and throwing his stick over one shoulder. "Well this whole scenario reminds me of somebody very familiar. I wonder who that could be?"

He's going to keep bringing this up till the day I die, isn't he? Then again I hope I don't keep seeing him that long. I can already imagine myself knitting little socks for my grandchildren while Jack keeps peeking over my shoulder and turning my floor into an ice skating ring.

"I never said I would "help" help you anyway. I only helped with those blankets that made you look like one of Bunny's walking eggs!" Jack defended.

"Bunny? Don't tell me the Easter Bunny is real too now?" I cried.

"Of course he is! Although he's more like an Easter Kangaroo."

Easter Bunnies? Easter Kangaroos? What's next, Easter Clams! I don't even want to know anymore. All I knew was that there was a very comfortable couch that I needed to be napping on right now. A couch that was safe from children and a certain adolescent pain in the ass.

"I'm out of here, it's been fun being your target for the morning but I think it's time I retreat" I moaned as I got up to walk back to my house.

Before I could escape this frozen battlefield, I felt something faintly tug my sleeve. Looking down I noticed a small boy wearing an oversized beanie, staring up at me big hazel eyes. Well I guess all kids aren't too bad.

"…" he muttered quietly.

"What kid? Did you say something?"

The kid looked down shyly before closing his eyes and motioning with his tiny mitten for me to come closer. I raised an eyebrow at him before getting down on my knees and tilting my head towards the small boy.

"Okay what is it-"

Splat!

I should have known better.

Snowballs are quickly becoming my least favorite object on this planet. I didn't even get angry this time; I just stared at the kid with a very fed up look. There are only so many snowballs I can eat in one day before I am completely _full_.

"Nice one Will!" the kids congratulated. In turn the little boy smiled widely displaying his lack of two front teeth as his beanie sank further in his eyes. Meanwhile, the background housed a very amused Jack that wiped fake tears from his eyes before indulging in slow, drawn-out claps. Okay now I'm _really_ out of here.

"Hey where are you going!" Jack yelled noticing my intentions.

"Anywhere but here" I responded.

I walked away from the giggling children as fast as my feet would permit through the sparkling snow, _finally_ in the direction of my house. Since when did the world begin to hate me this much? I've done well in school, never broken the law, and like to think that I'm a good daughter. Between the juvenile and white haired harassment I'm not sure how much more of this "acceptance will guide the way" thing I can handle before I finally break. How can I learn to trust Jack when all he does is act like some frivolous kid! Oh and speaking of a frivolous kid..

Crack.

I sighed.

"Jack I know you're following me." With these words I stopped in my tracks to look around for the harbinger of my doom.

"Now where are-AH!"

Suddenly Jack swung into my line of sight as he hung upside down from a branch located right above my head. Finding him inches from my face, I quickly stumbled backwards, heavily blushing.

"I knew I landed too harshly this time." Jack admitted with a slightly defeated look upon his face. Next he flipped off the branch and gracefully landed feet first in the snow before offering a shy smile. He paused for a moment, as if he was debating with himself over something. Before I decided that this wasn't worth anymore of my time, I saw Jack clench his hands into fists at his sides before finally opening his mouth to speak. "Listen I'm sorry about back there. I guess you _did_ apologize for the staff incident, but I let my pranks get the better of me. Again."

I was stunned. Even though I've only met Jack, I don't think I've ever seen this boy so sincere. Of course this could be another trick, but some strange intuition told me I could trust him one more time. Well of course there was also the fact that he was staring at me with those piercing blue eyes, which I was disappointed to admit, were quite attractive.

"Um it's fine I guess."

At my words Jack's face lit up again, renewing his playful smile. "So do you believe yet?"

Believe? I must say it is becoming harder _not_ to believe, but still my ideals were not going to change just over a snowball fight and some conversation. Of course I would never allow Jack the pleasure of knowing this.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied with one of my own smiles. "So I guess that means you're just going to have to try harder." I started to resume my walk back home.

Noticing me walking away, he quickly caught up before falling into pace with me. "Alright, what do you think will make you believe then?"

"Well, you could start by getting me a new blanket."

Jack glanced at me with an incredulous look on his face. "A new blanket? How's bringing you a blanket going to help you believe?"

Sheesh, isn't the answer obvious?

"When I'm warm and comfortable, then I may be in the mood to start believing. Besides you already promised to get me one."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, clearly skeptical of my reasoning. "So I take it you just don't like the cold?"

"Not particularly, no. Hence the need for a blanket"

In response to my statement Jack put his hand on his heart in mock hurt. "Selena! I'm crushed! I am an embodiment of all things cold. To insult the cold is to insult me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well then I'm glad I could kill two birds with one stone."

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "Leave it to fate that I meet the one teenager that has a perpetual grudge against me," Jack said with a sigh.

"It's time _you_ better _believe_ it."

"Look who's talking." Jack then paused for a moment, clearly in deep thought. "There is one thing though that doesn't add up."

I turned to look at him. "And what would that be?"

"For some reason you can see me even though there isn't a bit of belief in you. Kids are often able to see Guardians like me when they genuinely believe in them. So I was wondering if by chance you heard a lot of stories about me when you were younger?"

I thought back to my early life. Though I never believed in people like Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy, I heard numerous stories about them growing up. It was pretty hard _not_ to hear about Santa every time Christmas rolled around. Between the songs, movies, and decorations I could not get enough of this made up overweight man who could miraculously slid down people's chimneys. But Jack Frost? Practically nothing.

"Nope."

Jack looked slightly stunned. "Despite being an Guardian, kids don't usually believe in me. But sometimes they've at least heard songs about me. I think I've even been in a couple of those moving picture things."

"You mean movies?" I supplied. Just how old is this guy! Then I thought back to Jaime. Oh right, 300.

"Yeah, mov-ehs or whatever they are called. The weird thing is that if you don't know that much about me, and you _clearly_ don't believe, why can you see me?"

Why could I see him? I thought I already told myself that I was schizophrenic? I guess I could play along though.

"It's simple. I am an extraordinary creature that has defied the natural laws of this world."

Jack shook his head. "English please?"

"I'm awesome." Jack face palmed.

I smirked, clearly reveling in the moment of one-upping the King of Narcissism himself. This is progress, if I can find more things that bother this trickster, I might just have a shot at simply scaring him away if all else fails. "Don't take it too hard but most people can't live up to this" I said while pointing at myself. "Who knows, this power could only be the beginning, tomorrow I may be able to make banana peels appear in front of unsuspecting pedestrians. Then we can both be annoying tricksters. Oh I can just picture it now, ice and bananas, now where could we go wrong?"

Jack shrugged with a ghost of a smile returning to his pale face. "One, I've never been much of a team player, two, I'm pretty sure there can only be one prankster mastermind on this planet, and three, you're not fun enough to even have such a superpower."

I can't believe him! I didn't really have much fun, but that didn't mean I was completely devoid of it!

"I can be fun!" I angrily defended.

Jack crossed his arms over his hoodie. "Oh really now? Last time I saw you trying to have fun you were being attacked with snowballs and begging for mercy."

"Hate to break it you, but snowball fights aren't my sort of fun."

Jack just stared at me like I had grown another head. "What do you mean not your sort of fun? Being the Guardian of Fun I am an expert on what's considered fun, and snowballs fights happen to be fun!"

I casually looked at my nails. "Yea still not fun."

Jack grunted in frustration before deciding that he would risk asking another question. "So what is _fun_ to you then?"

Hmm, what is fun? Oh! I know!

"Fun is taking a nap in a new blanket."

"The same thing that helps you to believe," Jack deadpanned.

"You're finally starting to understand me!" I cheered.

Jack sighed again. I think my plan is really working!

"I guess next you're going to say that a new blanket will also cook dinner for you?"

I smiled.

Wait. Hold on. Since when was I _smiling_ this much? I can't seriously be actually enjoying this conversation.

Suddenly I found that we had arrived in front of my house. Walking up my driveway and to the front door, I stopped my hand on the knob, turning to look back at Jack. "Who knows? I guess we'll just have to find out when I get that new blanket, wont we?" And with that, I opened the door and shut it in his face before he could respond.

* * *

_Jamie's House, Jack POV_

"What do you mean you don't know what she really thinks is fun?" I questioned Jaime. Blankets were not going to cut it. Ever since I met Selena I've clearly thought she was strange, but to not know how to have fun? Now that was just plain impossible. How was I supposed to make someone who technically should be believing, believe if I couldn't find one thing that she _actually_ enjoyed. I'm the Guardian of Fun, so naturally I should be able to convince her of my existence if she eventually decides to enjoy herself for a change.

Jamie looked to me with apologetic brown orbs as he sat next to me on the floor leaning against his bed. "I'm sorry, I really don't know Jack. Selena is older than me so I'm not really sure what she even liked as a kid." Jamie paused and crumpled his brow trying to recover any possibly forgotten memories. "My mom did used to say that Selena was a quiet kid though. She mentioned how she didn't come out much to play with the other kids. When her mom died-"

"Wait, her mom died?" I quickly interjected.

Jamie glanced at me with a slightly forlorn look. "Yea, I don't remember, but my mom said Selena became way more quiet afterwards."

So her mom died? I guess that's a good enough incentive to stop having fun, but surely she would have recovered by now. Then again it shouldn't be my place to judge how someone overcomes grief. It's not like I remember when my family died, actually; I didn't even know I had a family till recently. Still I feel like there may be something that I'm missing.

"And of course the fact that Selena is a science nerd and can't get away from her weird science things shows how she doesn't really know how to have a good time." Jamie blurted out, confirming my suspicions about an additional factor.

A science nerd? That's probably why she can't handle that I exist! In this day and age I've learned that more people seem to be slightly less superstitious then they used to. I guess strides in science would be a large contributor to this. Jamie even told me once that humans could now predict when it will snow! How can you predict snowfalls when I'm the one creating them!? Adults these days think they have an answer for everything, which of course is no fun. Where's the fun if you cant believe a little? No, I will not continue to let Selena become one of those stuffy "science is the answer to everything" adults. But how exactly do I get her to let go of her scientific beliefs? Maybe Jamie might know.

"So Jamie, if you were a teenage girl who thought that everything happened because of some scientific mumbojumbo, what would it take to make you believe that science didn't solve anything?" I asked, highly anticipating his answer.

Jamie in turn propped one arm under his chin, thinking deeply. I know this is probably something that I should be asking Selena, but unfortunately I don't think she would answer since she still doesn't even believe I exist. Knowing her, she would probably make up something just so I would leave her alone.

Pulling myself from my thoughts again, I saw what started out as Jamie sitting and thinking turn into him pacing around the room while one of his eyes squinted continuously. Is this how all kids think?

"I've got it!" Jamie shouted.

I quickly shot to my feet and stared at him with wide eyes, ready to cling to whatever words he would provide. "Well what is it?!"

"AH CHUU!" Jamie sneezed. I probably jumped six feet into the air due to the surprise of his sneeze. Once he recovered from his rather violent outburst, I gradually floated back to the floor. Jamie then proceeded to rush past me to grab a tissue off of his nightstand, heavily blowing into it. Alright so he had to sneeze, but what did he figure out?

I turned around to face Jamie. "Um Jaime, what did you come up with?" I asked while he continued to blow into his second tissue.

Jamie glanced up at me from behind his tissue with slightly watery eyes, before loudly pulling up. "That I think I've caught the cold."

I sighed running my hands through my unruly hair. "No, I meant what did you come up with about how to make Selena believe that science couldn't explain everything?"

"Oh that's easy," he said. "All you have to do is let her perform some experiments or something like that on you. That should be enough to prove that you just can't be fake." After providing his answer he blew into another tissue, this time sounding like a dying elephant. "At least that's what I think Bill Nye the Science Guy would do," he stated mid-blow.

Experiments!? I sure didn't like the sound of that, but for her belief I might be willing to bear them. Something about Selena seemed so lonely. If she could learn to accept my existence, then maybe Selena could finally let go and enjoy herself, or who knows, maybe we could even be friends. Yes, I think we could both benefit from her belief. She'll finally have some fun making up for a boring childhood, and I'll have a new believer to hang out with! Not to mention I might finally get those Guardian points for teenage believer that _actually_ believes this time.

Now determined, I turned to hop out of the window. With one foot on the windowsill, and a hand holding open the cool glass, I turned to look back at Jamie. "Thanks!" As I was about to fly out the window I remembered Jamie's condition. "Oh and err, feel better!"

"Thanks," he managed to say. "Don't give up on Selena! I believe in you!" I winked at him before flying out of his room, making sure the wind of my departure closed the window.

Soon Selena, you will believe!

_Wow, that was a pretty long chapter! Looks like Jack's finally got a plan that will appeal to Selena. I have a couple ideas for the experiments, but if you have any suggestions I'm all ears. Shout outs to PomegrenatePuppy and Miss Alyn for reviewing! Your reviews gave me the push I needed to continue writing. Remember readers to review if you want to find out what happens!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own ROTG.. sadly_

Selena POV

I knew it was risky, but I grabbed hold of my doorknob before carefully pushing it open, stopping when it was about a foot from its original position. I paused for a few moments with my hand still on the knob, just waiting for something to happen as the chill air cut through the warmth of my house. Okay, so far so good. Gaining a little confidence I finally stuck my head out from behind the door, my hand still grasping the knob in case I had to quickly retreat. As my face became accustomed to the stinging air of the morning, my gray eyes scanned the landscape, meticulously looking for any sign of Jack. However, all I could see was my front lawn and the cars parked on the street coated in a thick layer of snow, sparkling in the early light. Okay Selena, you can do this. As if I was treading barefoot on broken glass, I hesitantly stuck one boot out from behind the door before the rest of my body followed. Still facing forward, I heard a soft click as I shut the door behind me.

I did another scan of my wintery surroundings. One could never be too sure since Jack had white hair as camouflage. Once again my search yielded no results, so I decided it was safe, _for now_. I wrapped my pink trench coat tighter around me before stepping away from my doorstep and making my way to the sidewalk.

Every since I shut the door in Jack's face yesterday I've been on edge. Since I'm not completely sure of when he will just show up again I suppose the anticipation of being caught unaware has just made me generally nervous. How would you like it if you had a somewhat stalker who could just surprise you at any moment? He didn't seem like a threat, but he did unnerve me in regard to his unpredictability. When it came to me, I was most comfortable in my surroundings when I was fully aware of what was happening around me. However, due to recent events, not so much.

As I connected with the sidewalk along the main road I started to see more people walk past me, equally clothed in warm coats. One thing's for sure, when I do see Jack again, I'm going to have to have a little chat with him about turning up the thermostat a little. The temperature in Burgess has just been plummeting these last few days.

After another twenty minutes of bearing the frigid cold, the old brick structure of Burgess Library finally came into view. Between the Internet and my collection of books, my thirst for answers relating to my recent mental development proved insatiable so it was imperative that I finally venture outside. Therefore I decided that I would go to the library today to see if there was anything else I could discover.

Making my way up the stairs to the library I opened the doors and was greeted by one of my favorite sites: A building entirely devoted to knowledge. Walking along the old carpet, I thought back to the countless hours I would spend here as a kid. Knowledge had always been my safety net. Whenever I was confused, upset, or simply wanted to get away and relax, I could always count on a trip here to calm my nerves. I suppose when you get lost in the words of others your life suddenly becomes insignificant, granting you the necessary escape to forget your own troubles. They say knowledge is power. Do I agree with that? Yes I do.

It didn't take long for me to find a book on mental disorders before I fell into my favorite seat situated next to a large window overlooking the town square. Soon I was engrossed in the book, allowing the outside world to slowly fade away as it was replaced by one of science. The book proved to be very informational, but unfortunately there was only a small section on Schizophrenia. Realizing that I should probably look for another couple books, I got up with a grunt to return to the nonfiction section of the library.

As my slim fingers traced along the spines of the books in search of my intended topic, I noticed that the air became noticeably chillier. That's weird, someone must have opened a window or something. Or it might just be..

I stopped my search and began to quickly turn my head from side to side in search of a certain winter spirit. However, my search again proved futile when I couldn't find anything but the towering bookshelves. Come on Selena calm down, you're overacting. It's perfectly normal for your subconscious to interpret anything relating to what's on your mind, even if it's regrettably a talking snow machine.

I sighed. I'm such an idiot! Brushing off my nerves, I reached to snatch a book off of the shelf. It's not like he's following me or anything-

"Ah!" I yelled before quickly slamming my hand over my mouth and looking around to see if anyone noticed my outburst.

Jack grinned cheekily at me through the space I opened up from the other side of the bookshelf. "Hey Selena! Fancy meeting you here!"

I removed my hand and brought my voice down a couple of octaves to an angry whisper. "What are you doing here!?"

"What? Winter Spirit's can't catch up on some reading?"

"You? Read? And what exactly would tickle a Winter Spirit's fancy? Hmm? The latest snow cone machines?"

Jack pretended to look stunned. "Snow cones? Please, I'm more of the scholarly type. Hate to break to you, but I'm a pretty well versed guy when it comes to _science_." He then puffed his chest out a bit before squinting his eyes and grasping his chin, trying to look, I guess, scholarly. I was clearly not convinced.

"Oh forgive me Dr. Frost! It's such a pleasure to meet such a man of science like yourself. I know it's rude of me to ask such an intellectual man of your standing this question, but who exactly discovered the electron? Oh man of science." Got you now _Dr. Frost_.

Jack in turn seemed to nervously look around. "Umm, uggh, well.. according to my calculations that would be.." his icy eyes continued to dash around his side of the book shelf before landing on something.

"Oprah Winfrey?" Jack answered rather unconfidently. I'm guessing he stumbled on a biography of her before deeming the name adequate enough to try to fool me with.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, but that's incorrect. Now why are you _really_ here _Dr. Frost_?"

Jack sighed despite the small smile on his face. "You caught me, I was looking for my new believer."

"I sure hope it's that guy over there" I said while pointing my thumb in the direction of a middle aged man reading a comic book over in the corner. Every time he turned the page, he would secretly chuckle to himself before looking around and making sure no one saw.

Jack laughed while looking at the man. "He'd probably not too far off though." He turned his cerulean eyes back to me. "Actually it's a teenage girl. She wear's a pink coat, is about yay high" he said while gesturing with his hand, "has a white scarf on, frowns a lot, has orange hair-"

"My hair is not orange! It's strawberry-blonde!" I snapped.

Jack put his palms against his cheeks in surprise. "Oh look! I found her!"

I began to walk away. It's way too early to be dealing with this. When is he going to learn that I have a very short attention span when it came to conversations consisting of useless babble.

"And now she's leaving!" He called from behind my retreating back. Though the two full seconds of freedom were nice, by the third second I felt the familiar rush of cold air settle beside me.

"Hey Selena?" Jack said

"What now?" I replied stopping to face him, making sure I was still quiet enough that nobody thought I was crazy talking to air.

"Since we happen to be in a library, can you help me find a book?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "So the Winter Spirit really does read? By all means, tell me what you're looking for." I said in a rather monotone voice accompanied by a rather dull look on my face.

Jack flashed me another one of his pearly white smiles contrasting my own features. "I'm looking for a book," he signaled for me to get closer as if he had a secret to share, "about myself." Wow he just took narcissism to a whole other level.

I frowned taking a step back. "You sure you wouldn't prefer a book about the latest snow cone machine?" I prodded.

"Please, I'm a walking snow cone machine! Why would I need to read about those terrible things that people make?" Well, at least we can agree on something. "I think it's time I hear what humans have to say about me!"

_15 minutes later_

"That's what they say about me!" Jack yelled while gaping at the book laid out on the table in front of him. I lazily looked up from my National Geographic magazine. "Yea, pretty much. Not so nice, is it?" I said still paying attention to my volume.

Jack looked at me in horror. "They're making me look like some kind of murderer! No wonder hardly any kids believe in me."

I simply looked back down at my magazine before licking my finger and casually turning the page. "Well that's what you get for _insisting_ on reading the historical description of yourself. I'm sure you might have enjoyed the children's books a little more."

Jack just sat there looking paler than I thought possible. "I mean sure, I guess you could say that I'm carefree and I don't like to be tied down, but since when have I ever intentionally gone out of my way to kill people? I use my abilities for fun! Not to harm people when they upset me! Most humans can't even see me, let alone anger me!"

Hold on, I'm a human and there are times when I think I have or will continue to anger him. I just hope this book is not secretly more accurate about Jack then he is letting on, or_ wants_ to let on. If this whole Jack Frost is real thing, is _real_, I better rethink how I treat this guy. Suddenly all those times that he followed and attacked me with snowballs became far more sinister, as if he was secretly planning to take me down all along. My thoughts must have shown on my face because Jack narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Wait, don't tell me you actually believe all this and you're afraid now?" he asked.

I widened my eyes grasping the back of my head. "Oh me! Believe? Please! You know me, the girl who believes doesn't believe anything! Haha.."

Jack's expression was _priceless_.

His look of shock, that seemed to stem from an innocence that I failed to realize, was so immense that I immediately realized that this weird teen could never be the monster he was sometimes made out to be. No, despite Jack's powerful abilities, he could never intentionally harm a child, or anyone for the matter. Though he loved fun and games, he seemed to love them within a safe boundary that he could spread winter enjoyment, not a cold death. I suppose this is probably the children's version of Jack Frost, but I guess it's a more agreeable version. _However_, his reaction was _too_ perfect, so I figured I would play with it for a bit.

"You too! Do I really come off as a murderer? I'm the Guardian of Fun for goodness sake!" Jack yelled putting his palms flat on the library table and standing up.

Okay drama class, it's time to test your worth!

I immediately moved my gaze downwards and put on my most nervous expression, slightly tucking one hand towards my chest. "I.. I don't know what to say.." I shyly glanced up at Jack's horrified face before returning my gaze to the floor. "All those times you've chased me and followed me.. I've always run away because I'm…I'm.." He is totally freaking out right now! "Scared" I barely whispered. I then wiped at my eyes as if I was stifling tears.

At that point I meant to dramatically stand up and run away "crying," but I felt strong arms settle on my knees as I made to get up. While I still remained in my chair, I peeped between my fingers at what was keeping me sedentary. I was shocked to see Jack kneeling in front of me at eye-level with both his hands firmly holding my knees while he stared at me with the most ashamed look I've ever seen. Even his beloved staff lay discarded next to him on the floor. Maybe I should say something before things get _too_ crazy.

Nah.

"Selena, I want you to know that I'm sorry for coming off as a dangerous figure. I didn't stop to think that you being a teenage girl would interpret my actions" he looked away, "differently". Jack gulped before continuing, "So I want you to know that I would never harm you. I'll even protect you if that's what you want," He pleaded earnestly.

"Like all the other kids that is," Jack quickly added.

Well, I'll give him points for be chivalric. Now if Jack was real, maybe I'd be at blushing a little bit due to his statement, despite him being an annoying spirit. This is really turning out better than I could have anticipated though! By now it was getting harder to suppress my laughter as I tried to pass them off as sobs while continuing to cover my face with my hands.

Jack just continued to simply kneel in front of me with his head slightly bowed. "Selena? Say something?" He gently prodded.

"Pss-" Oops! I accidently let a squeak of laughter out. I had hoped Jack didn't notice, but he looked back up at me, raising a curious eyebrow.

Before I could protest he shot to his feet and grabbed one of my wrists within his icy hold, exposing my laughing, tear-streaked face. Now that the act was up, I freely giggled, not bothering to care about Jack's astonished face.

"Wait, so you were never afraid?" I nodded.

"This was an act?" I nodded.

"So I'm not a monster?" I heard Jack say in a slightly desperate tone. I turned to look up at him through my blurry vision. "No Jack, you're not a monster. I don't even think you could hurt a fly." Jack looked noticeably relieved by my words as his eyes softened.

"So you think I'm real then?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. I'm sorry, but this is where we break buddy." I replied, taking note of how he seemed to brush off my response in a very unsurprised matter.

Jack generally appeared relieved by my earlier responses, but it was short-lived as his bright blue eyes turned to me in accusation as if remembering my actions.

"You played me… again!" he cried

"Don't act like you never played me!"

"Okay fine, so I like to mess around, but you really scared me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Now why would a pathetic human girl worry the big bad Jack Frost?" I asked.

"Lets just say I don't enjoy dealing with frightened girls." Jack replied softly with a forlorn look in his eyes. Man, what's gotten into him?

"Come on Jack, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself. However, if you _really_ want to protect me, I think you might need to make the winters a tad warmer. And when summer comes around, I'll need three cherry snow cones made per day, and-"

"Did I really say that?" Jack interrupted. "Because I don't recall ever saying anything about being your butler."

I gave him a small smile. "Well, I suppose it would be rather hard for you to shed the hoodie for a tux, but doing all those things could also help me to believe."

Jack's eyes widened at my words. "Oh that's right! I almost forgot!" He said while reverting back to his old grin. "I have a proposition for you."

A proposition? What kind of proposition could Jack Frost possibly make? Hell, when did he start using that word anyway?

"You're going to be my butler and wear a tuxedo?" I asked innocently. "Now that I think about it, do you wear anything else except that hoo-"

"No, now-"

"Dude that's just plain gross. Two words: dry clean-"

"NO! Now can I get on with my proposition?" Jack said desperately as if he had been holding in his idea all day.

I sighed. "Fine, get on with your _proposition_" I snapped while putting air quotes around the word proposition.

"Recently I learned from an unnamed source that you rely on science as a guiding force in your life." Jack explained.

I leaned back in chair. "Well yea, I guess you could say that."

"Since you clearly don't seem to truly believe, I've decided that in order for you to realize that I'm actually here I'll let you perform experiments or whatever on me to realize that I exist." Jack seemed rather proud of himself. "See, I can be a man of science," he added.

Is he kidding? My complicated mind is so messed up that it has to attempt to justify itself through _science_? What's happening to me is likely due to science! Or of course Jack could always be real..

No he can't..can he?

For Jack to be real numerous scientific laws would suddenly become false. The human idea of how the universe works would be completely altered for all of time. Every textbook would have to basically be rewritten and science courses recreated! All because some strange being is able to fly and create winter. He may either be my greatest destruction or my greatest discovery. Suddenly the idea of driving him away for good seemed a little repulsive when I took the moment to realize the possibilities of his existence should it prove to be valid. In his effort to make me believe he's knowingly reached out to my scientific side which is much more difficult to repress. This of course could still be my mind playing tricks on me, but I was willing to gamble if it meant I might be able to stand next Einstein and Newton and all the giants before him.

I turned my steely gray gaze upwards with a smug smile on my lips. I guess I can make one more deal with the devil.

"Jack Frost, you have got a yourself a deal."

_Wow this chapter took a while to write! I know I should have probably gotten to the point about the experiments sooner, but I just had to include the scene in between. Typically in old folklore Jack Frost is actually seen as quite dangerous if you upset him. I just thought it would be interesting for him to realize humans don't think he's all snow and fun-times. Also some of you guys may have noticed that I borrowed the dry cleaning statement from Fox's Sleepy Hollow (I similarly love Abbie and Ichabod's conversations!). Anyway, continue to review for some more Jack and Selena chemistry with some experiments now thrown in the mix (I promise the romance will come!). Happy reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Since I'm going to be pretty busy trying to cram summer reading for a while I figured I would leave you with a long chapter. Prepare for lots dialogue! Oh and I still don't own ROTG (Sigh)_

* * *

_Selena POV, Monday 1:00 pm, day 1 of experimentation_

Ughhh! What's taking Jack so long! We clearly agreed that we would meet at twelve, which, oh look, happened to be an hour ago!

Yesterday after I agreed to Jack's "proposition" we decided that we would meet the next day at twelve to begin some experiments that would aid in explaining his puzzling existence. He thinks that my experiments are sure to make me believe, but like any good scientist I can't let a hypothesis become a theory until experimentation is completed. When I'm done with him we'll see just how much the scientific method can support his aims. Then again I doubt either of us will be able to settle the problem of belief unless he actually decides to show up! Can you believe it? After all these days of me wanting him to disappear, he truly does just when I actually need him around.

I glanced at the clock again. 1:05 pm. I sighed.

Deciding that I had to distract myself or I would probably permanently lose my mind, I walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen hoping to find some lunch. Pulling open the fridge I grabbed a can of soda before proceeding to grab a bag of chips from the cupboard (I know, not the healthiest choices). I figured since I was already losing my edge, there wouldn't be too much harm done if I started indulging in poor food choices for lunch.

Or I'm just completely spiraling downwards now.

Anyway, when I was content with the unhealthy food items in my arms, I padded back upstairs to my room. Due to me arms being full, I backed into my slightly ajar door in order to open it. When I fully turned around I noticed a new guest occupying my bed…

"Off!" I screamed at Jack as he lay on my bed with his arms tucked under his head and his lanky legs crossed across my purple bed sheets. I cringed. I don't even want to know how long ago those pants have been washed seeing them sprawled across _my_ sleeping area. The condition they seem to be in could be hundreds or years old for all I know. Hell, they're probably are. Yup, looks like I'm shopping for new sheets tomorrow.

Jack lazily looked up at me from his comfortable position, ignoring my statement. "What took you so long?" he drawled with a smirk creeping onto his face. What took me so long? What the hell took him so long!

With a huff, I rather loudly slammed my arm's contents onto my desk before turning around to face Jack. "How can you ask me that when I've been waiting an hour?" I accused. "Where have you been?" I quickly scanned my room. "How did you even get in here!"

Jack sat up and crossed his legs, accompanied by his blue, nonchalant gaze simply looking at my seething form. "I figured Chicago could use a little more snow today, besides I'm here now, aren't I? As for how I got in-" He smirked "I'll leave that to your lacking imagination". Great should I add tardiness and avoiding the question to his list of "Things Jack does that piss me off." No, no. Deep calm breathes; you can do this Selena, just keep your eye on the Nobel Prize. Be nice.

"Fine" I said while awkwardly offered a lopsided smiled.

Jack narrowed his dark eyebrows suspiciously. "Fine?" He put an arm under his chin. "For you to be fine something has clearly changed about you." Jack paused for a moment before snapping his fingers in realization. "Wow you must finally be warming up to me!"

My face instantly became devoid of all emotion. "I'm going to ignore that pun now." I said, which earned a bright smile from Jack.

I simply blew air up at my bangs in frustration before plopping down into my desk chair and swiveling around to grab my notebook and pen. Opening to a crisp, new page, I dated my entry and turned back around to face the Winter Spirit. Well, here goes nothing.

I cleared my throat a little, trying to put my anger behind me. "So are you ready?" I tentatively asked.

Jack's gaze found mine, "I'm here aren't I? He inclined his head slightly forwards. "Which also happens to be a miracle considering I don't answer to deadlines, especially those created by stubborn human girls."

"You were still late," I deadpanned.

Jack shrugged grinning to himself, "What can I say, I do try my best."

Yeah because showing up about an hour late to meet someone, breaking and entering into their house, and taking a lounge on their _clean_ bed sheets is a demonstration of Jack's _best_. I truly hope Jack doesn't indulge in the idea of teaching the local kids what he considers his _best_. Otherwise everyone just might turn into a bunch of Goldilocks.

"If this is your best I worry," I said

"They all do sweetheart." He casually answered.

I shook my head, bringing my notebook closer. Let him be an ass, see if I care. "Anyway, before we start the real experiments I thought I should just begin with some basic questions," I said plainly.

Jack grinned. "Sure, ask away!"

"Right.." I can't believe I'm actually doing this, "so what's your full name?"

Jack propped himself up with his palms flat against my bed while intently staring at the ceiling in thought. "I suppose its Jackson Overland Frost. If you want to be specific." I quickly scribbled his name into my notebook.

Overland though? What type of middle name is that? I secretly smiled to myself thinking of how _Jackson_ would have fared in a modern high school with that kind of middle name. Then again, I suppose all of our parents sometimes give us pretty terrible middle names. Speaking of parents I wonder if Jack has any. Do Winter Spirits even have parents, or are they children of Mother Nature or something symbolic like that?

I glanced at my next question that I had written out the night before. "Location of origin?"

"Burgess." Jack replied

Okay so maybe Mother Nature has a winter lodge up here or something, but how exactly are Winter Spirits even born? Is it something weird like how the Goddess Athena was born out of Zeus' head, or do they just magically come into existence? I guess I'll just have to ask after I finish my initial questions.

I looked up from my notebook in confusion. "You're from Burgess?"

Jack smiled "Yea, why, are you surprised?"

"Oh no I'm truly honored to share my hometown with the abominable snowman. Helps me to sleep at night."

"Hey I'm not the abominable snowman! My old pal Charles already took the position ages ago. He also happens to live in Philly, not Burgess. As for the abominable thing, he was getting over that phase when I last saw him in 85." Jack countered smoothly.

I noticed Jack's rather calm demeanor after he so _casually_ described the abominable snowman. If the abominable snowman happened to be real too, I wonder what other terrible monsters are out there waiting for unsuspecting people like me to walk their way. "Going through a phase or not, if there really is-"

"Kidding" Jack quickly admitted with an impish smile on his face. "Don't tell me you're afraid of snowmen now though, because I happen to be able to make tons of them. Literally."

I rolled my eyes as I looked back down at my notebook. Well, in some weird way this conversation has brought us to our next question. "Whatever you say Jack, but if you're so busy talking about your abilities, how about you list them?"

Jack's face lit up. "Sure! Flying, creating _snowmen_, wind, hail, snow, blizzards, icicles, frost, cold weather, attracting females-"

"Woah, slow down!" I said as my hand tried to keep up with Jack's seemingly endless list. I looked at the chicken scratch I created. "I'm just going to leave it at "All things having to do with winter." Is that okay?"

Jack pretended to look hurt. "You forgot how I mentioned that I have the ability to attract girls."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to disagree there." I said leaning back in my chair.

Jack beamed. "It's alright, write what you want, but you're only denying this ability because you're experiencing it first hand."

I picked up the closest thing to me, which happened to be my oversized eraser, and chucked it at Jack's head as he sat on my bed laughing. He didn't even notice as it flew through the air finding its target with a loud SMACK. When it made contact with his forehead, he fell backwards with a yell.

"Ow! What was that for!" Jack cried while rubbing his forehead and shooting back up into a sitting position.

"Didn't you know? This is how human girls express their affection." I said while batting my eyelashes.

Despite the evident pain Jack was in, he tried to muster a smile. "In that case, I'll take whatever you throw at me."

"Oookaaay, whatever you say lover boy." I turned back to my notes. "Anyway, I think it's time for another question." I perused the familiar curves of my handwriting, frowning a little. "Um, I didn't know what I would get out of asking this next question, but do you have any siblings?"

Hearing my words, Jack adopted that forlorn look that he showcased back in the library when I pretended to be scared. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together though. Did my little show yesterday have something to do with his family? Ugh, what was I thinking! Family is always such a sticky subject, but then again… if I am somehow relatable to his family, I hope it's because I remind him of an insanely attractive older sister that he looked up to.

"I had a younger sister,"

Well there goes that idea.

Jack crumpled his eyebrows in thought. "I think her name was Sarah."

Sarah? That doesn't sound like the Spring, Autumn, or Summer Spirit or any other mythical entity, it sounds like some ordinary human name. Why would Jack's sister have a human's name? Well I guess ghosts can have ordinary names, but was she a ghost? That's it, I don't think I can keep these additional questions quiet anymore. There is clearly something vital that I'm missing about this guy.

"What is your sister?" I carefully prodded.

Jack look at me puzzled. "What do you mean what is she?"

"Like a fairy, nature spirit, mermaid, ghost-"

"She was a human" Jack snapped, his tone slightly annoyed. "Why would you think she wasn't?" He said, frowning a little at my surprised expression.

I gulped, feeling a little embarrassed at upsetting Jack. How was I supposed to know that his sister was human? It's not like he's human, so why would she be? It makes no sense!

"Well it's not like you're a human, so I just figured she isn't one either. Now that I'm trying to look at things from a slightly mythical standpoint, I figured you were both just children of Mother Nature or something like that." I said looking away.

When I hesitantly turned my gaze back to Jack, I was relieved to see that his blue gaze was now slightly amused. "Actually, I used to be a human just like you, with a human mother, father, _and_ sister. Of course that was about three hundred years ago though."

A human! How could he have been a human! How on earth could someone be born a human, and then wake up the next day with elemental abilities? Does that mean that anyone could suddenly acquire immortality and powers? And if so, how does it work? With this newfound information I now realize that these experiments are going to be far more important than I originally anticipated. Solving the crisis of mortality would surely be enough for me to go down in history books all over the world. Who knows, maybe I could be printed on money one day! However, I still needed to prove that Jack was real first.

Jack noticed my stunned expression and smiled. "I bet you weren't expecting that, were you?" He leaned back onto my pillows again. "Anymore questions?"

I slapped my notebook closed. "Nope, I think we're good for now." I got up from my seat and walked into my adjacent bathroom. After rummaging around in the cabinet under my sink, I found the box I was searching for. Pulling it out, I brought it back into my room, feeling Jack's eyes follow me curiously. Carefully, I put it down before pulling out a couple of purple surgical gloves from within the box. "I think it's time I started an experiment."

"Will it hurt?" Jack asked, a hint of fear lingering in his voice as he eyed me slipping on the gloves.

I put on my most innocent look. "Hopefully not."

_Five minutes later_

"Jack, get off of your pathetic staff thing!" I yelled at Jack as he somehow balanced atop the crook of his shepherd's staff, numerous feet above my head. He resembled a tightrope walker as he comfortably allowed his feet to grasp the thin wood, never failing to lose his seemingly perfect balance. "You can't stay up there forever, we had a deal!" I yelled. Jack just smugly looked down at me as I stood in front of his perch with my arms crossed, almost daring me to try and reach him.

"Don't tell me you're scared." I questioned.

Jack placed his hands on his bent knees as he craned to see me better. "I said you could experiment, only pain was not part of the deal."

"And it's not, I was kidding. Now, get down so we can start." Before Jack had the moment to actually respond, or even decide whether he would come down, I angrily kicked at his staff. However, I didn't anticipate what would happen next.

Somehow, I guess that magical staffs are not enchanted to always remain upright because the second my foot connected with it, Jack and his perch came crashing down, unfortunately in _my_ direction. When Jack fell right on top of me I felt the wind being knocked out as me and I landed harshly on the floor with a human refrigerator weighing me down. When I cautiously opened my eyes I realized that Jack's limbs were tangled with my own, and his head was facedown on my stomach.

I snatched his head and pushed it off of my abdomen. "Get… off… of.. meee!" I yelled in between bouts of teeth chattering, all the while heavily blushing. Between the heat in my face, and the decreasing temperature of my body I was sure to get sick after this encounter.

Jack hastily pushed himself up and looked down at my shivering form underneath him. As he scanned my uncomfortable face, I tried not to stare back at his eyes, which strikingly resembled beautiful aquamarines. "Wow Selena, looks like you really do like me. Not too many girls would basically kick a guy's legs from underneath them to get their attention." He said, smirking wider than I've ever seen him.

"That's.. not..what..I…A CHU!.. meant" I shot him the most deadliest glare I could muster. "Get..off..you're..freaking..COLD!"

Jack sighed, "Alright, be like that." Thankfully, Jack finally decided to get off of me this time. When his cold body finally untangled itself from my own, I felt my body start to warm up like it would when I entered the embrace of my house to defrost after being in the cold.

I cleared my throat once more trying to act like what took place never occurred. "Are you ready now?" I asked annoyed, hoping that we could finally get this experiment over and done with since I more or less got him down.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, but this all better get you to believe."

"That's the purpose isn't it?" I replied.

We both got to our feet and Jack stepped towards me, looking rather childish the way his arms were folded and his face in a pout. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

I looked to my desk chair. "Just sit down." I then proceeded to lead him over to my chair before gently pushing him down so he was seated. When I removed my hands from his shoulders I noticed wet handprints creating a dark silhouette on his blue hoodie. I must have melted the frost on it with my warm palms. "Erm… sorry?"

Jack looked down at his hoodie with a rather interested look on his face. "Oh it's no problem," he said before allowing the frost to slowly creep back along his sweater, erasing any sign of my handprint. "It always comes back."

I wonder if it Jack ever got annoyed with being only able to spread cold. Sure being able to coat the world in white was pretty extraordinary, but did he ever tire of his own cold? If he ever truly was human like he claims to be, I wonder if he still feels the bite of the winter air the same way we do.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I took my scissors out of a drawer in my desk. "Okay, I'm going to cut off a strand of your hair."

"What!" Jack said turning his face up to look at me, knocking my hand away in the process.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, it's only going to be a very small piece. You won't even notice it's gone. Now look straight ahead or I might take off more than you'd like."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How exactly is my head losing hair going to make you believe exactly?"

Okay so clearly Jack cared a great deal about his hair.

"Listen, all I want to do is look at some of your hair under that-" I pointed toward my desk, "-microscope. Besides, you already agreed to experiments that _don't_ involve pain."

Jack grunted before facing forward again. "Just hurry up," He said frowning.

Granted permission, I tentatively fished my hand through his unruly hair, noticing just how silky it was despite the barrier of the surgical glove. Finding a small strand of hair, I brought my scissors forward and carefully snipped it off, catching it in my palm before it could disappear. I held the delicate hair in my hand as if it were made of glass, noticing how it was not white like I originally thought, but a brilliant shade of silver.

"Well has my hair made you believe yet," Jack said in a monotone voice, interrupting my thoughts. Due to my lack of response, Jack tilted his mass of hair upwards at me as his pale face peeked from underneath. "What, is my hair so brilliant that you're speechless now?"

"No, it's just-" Suddenly, the piece of hair in my palm started to sparkle and admit a strange light. I stared astounded as the brilliant silver hue that it previously had began to fade into a bright chestnut color.

"Well?" Jack said

"Shut up and just look at this!" I replied not taking my eyes off of the miracle occurring. In response, Jack shot up from his seat and stood next to me in order to gain a better look.

"Why is it doing that?" I asked Jack, not taking my eyes off of the hair, mesmerized.

Jack inspected the hair equally astounded. "It looks like the color hair I had when I was a human." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "I guess when you chopped it off, it went back to its original color."

When the hair finally stopped its mysterious transformation, Jack and I stole a quick glance at each other before looking back down at the now brunette strand in amazement. Just when I thought it was stable, the hair began to crumple into dust right before our eyes. I immediately began to panic while Jack brought his face level to my hand, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Oh no! What do I do? What do I do! I can't possibly let this amazing anomaly disappear. What proof will I have to show the scientific community? Think! Think!

Got it!

"Look! It's disappearing! Hurry Jack; get a jar off the top shelf of my closet! I need to preserve it!"

Jack nodded his head before quickly flying over to my closet, roughly opening it, and reaching for the top shelf. Just when I thought that he finally found a jar, I heard a Jack release a terrified yell.

"Dear Man in the Moon, what the heck are these Selena!" Jack screamed pointing at my pickled biology specimens. "Why would you keep dead animals in jars? Is this what you plan to do to me when we're done?"

I don't have time for this!

"Leave my science experiments alone!" I stole a glance at the disintegrating hair. "I'm not going to pickle you in a jar! Now I haven't got all day!"

"Jamie was right! All you do is play with weird science things."

Why Jamie? Why would you ever tell _him_ that?! I grit my teeth. "You're Jack Frost for God's sake! You can't let a couple of my science projects scare you!"

With a disgusted look on his face, Jack finally pushed aside my animal specimens, and snatched an empty bottle off of the shelf.

Just when Jack finally returned to my side (rather green in the face) the unbelievable happened. The hair literally went poof, disappearing into oblivion, and leaving no trace of itself in my hand.

I stared at my hand, then at Jack, then at my hand, before returning to Jack. "Did you see that!" I practically shouted.

"You just made my hair disappear, thanks." Jack said sourly putting down the no longer needed jar.

My eyes widened. "This is amazing! It's almost like when you take off a flower's petals, they shrivel up and die when they are no longer sustained by the plant's nutrients."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a plant." Jack replied.

"No, but here's the weird part about all of this." I quickly grabbed my scissors off of my desk again and cut a tiny piece of my hair off of one of my long strands. I then held it up for Jack to see. "Hair is already dead by nature, and naturally doesn't disappear quickly. Hair has even been known to continue to grow after you die." This earned Jack another grimace. "Therefore, it doesn't necessarily need nutrients to remain intact. However your hair simply disappeared after I removed it from your head."

Jack looked at me puzzled. "What exactly does it mean then?"

"You're not a living thing to begin with!" I happily admitted.

Jack looked almost insulted at my statement. "But I'm here talking to you aren't I? How can you say I'm not alive.. well I'm not _alive_ alive anymore, I guess."

I narrowed my eyes in thought for a moment before I snapped my fingers and ran to my bathroom again. In just under a minute I returned with my thermometer held up.

Jack eyed me nervously once more. "Hey just what are you going- OOF!" I stuck my thermometer in Jack mouth before he could finish his question. I securely held it his mouth (much to his distaste) for a few moments before I heard the familiar beep signaling that it had gained his official body temperature. Pulling it back out of his mouth I glanced at the reading.

Just as I thought.

"What was that for!?" Jack asked.

I fell back into my chair and smiled. "You sir, are no longer a biological being, or and in other words, an organism." I stated rather proudly.

"But I was one!"

"But you aren't any longer, I'll prove it. Just let me ask a couple questions."

Jack crossed his arms again. "More questions?" He sighed. "Fine."

"Do you have to eat to survive?"

"No."

"Is your internal body temperature around a living human's which happens to be 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit?"

Jack looked perplexed. "I wouldn't even know!"

I looked down at the thermometer and held it up. "According to this, your internal body temperature is literally _freezing_."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay so no, it's not 98.6 degrees fartingheight or whatever it's called." He replied bitterly.

Okay now to enjoy myself a little. It's time for some more payback for teasing me.

"Can you reproduce?"

Jack looked stunned.

"I don't know!" Jack shouted, his face as bright red as a beet. He turned away shyly, "I've never had the chance!"

When I saw the way Jack hastily tried to look away in embarrassment attempting to hide _his_ crimson face, my eyes widened and I felt my chair disappear from underneath me as I fell on the floor hysterically laughing.

"HAHA, you're face!" I flipped over onto my stomach and began to hit the floor with my fists. I then proceeded to get up, but another bout of laughed made my slip and start rolling on the floor again. I tried to breathe as my ribs began to hurt painfully. "I haven't had this much fun in years!" I hollered.

Oops.

Temporarily forgetting his embarrassment, Jack caught my slipup. "You just said it! You just said that you're having fun!"

I flipped onto my back. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not, and that's final!" I announced, and then got off the floor to return to my chair. Once I was comfortably sitting down again, I stretched my head back to look at the ceiling, still in a good mood. "This is interesting though. You fail to meet the requirements of a living thing" I tilted my head to look at Jack who seemed troubled by my revelation. "How exactly are you walking around?"

Jack sat on my desk next to me. "I guess the Man in the Moon made me this way."

Right.. the Man in the Moon. Just when I think I'm actually making some real scientific progress Jack hits me with "The Man in the Moon." It seems like the tangible just decided to relinquish its status.

I can already tell this is going to be a long winter break.

_A/N: Review! Review! Review! (Also thank you to Truth'n'Justice for catching my mistakes in the previous chapters :D)_


End file.
